The Unseen Resident Evil Scenes...
by John-Bakoda
Summary: this is what happened after leon,sherry,hunk,tofu,clairr,ada,jill and carlos escaped raccoon city,RE 2 and 3 combo.


the hidden scenes of Re 2 and 3..  
this is basically what happened after jill,carlos,leon,and sherry escaped Raccoon city  
  
  
* the chopper flys high above raccoon as barry,jill,and carlos breathe a sigh of relief,they had escaped the nightmare battle,but was the nightmare War over?...*  
  
* jill * we made it!  
  
* carlos * ha ha! wooohooooo!  
  
* barry * -chuckles- well,im glad i made it in time!  
  
* jill * thanks barry - kisses him on the cheek-  
  
* barry * heh heh,no problem guys,i had to repay the favour...  
  
* Carlos * thanks man,i woulda been roast beef!  
  
* barry * like i said guys,i had to repay the favour..  
  
* carlos * - looks out of the window - who's that? - he spots leon,sherry,and claire escape the tunnel as the fire explodes out of the tunnel entrance - woah!  
  
* the chopper shakes from the explosion below,barry gains control again *  
  
* barry * what the hell......more survivors...  
  
* carlos * theres a jeep below,theyll be fine...  
  
* jill * heh,yeah,theyll survive...  
  
* barry * who is that?!  
  
* another chopper flies side-by-side with the chopper,with the doors open he spots a man in a gasmask and a block of meat,wearing a beret *  
  
* Jill * another bunch of survivors....hope their ok...  
  
* the chopper flys by them,and dissapears..*  
  
* hunk and tofu arrive back at H.Q,as hunk goes to his office he removes his gasmask,and breathes in the air*  
  
* Hunk * great to be alive...  
  
* he then sits,and starts to write a letter about why he was sent on the mission...*  
  
* barry looks down,and notices their above the sea. *  
  
* barry * look below guys,a aircraft carrier,this choppers nearly outta fuel,im gonna land!  
  
* barry lands the chopper,on the aircraft carrrier,jill and carlos get out but barry stays in *  
  
* jill * barry? what is it? cmon we can rest here now,its over!  
  
* barry * no jill...i promised my little girls id be home for dinner tonight,and i promised chris...id help him take down umbrella once and for all.....  
  
* jill * ok barry..take care - a tear of joy escapes her eye,she was free,and safe..-  
  
* barry then flys off,into the sunset...but out other heroes are rejoycing aswell...*  
  
* Leon * we made it!  
  
* sherry * YIPPEE! IM ALIVE!  
  
* claire * YEAH! we made it,good work guys!  
  
* leon * man,my torso is killing me from where ada shot me...  
  
* claire * relax leon,help should be here soon,im gonna switch on my radio...  
  
* claire switches on the radio,but the radio tunes in to a news station. *  
  
* leon * must be a diffrent frequancy,we are outside raccoon ya know..  
  
* the radio tunes itself in *  
  
* RADIO * and now for a special bulletin   
  
* claire * shhh! listen!  
  
* RADIO * im sad to announce that today,the goverment and other Mp's decided to take a plan of action to the raccoon city incident,they launched a nuclear warhead onto the city,and litarally wiped it off the map, my condolences go out to all the poor souls who were killed in raccoon city.  
  
* claire * oh my god....  
  
* leon * they nuked the city?!  
  
* sherry * atleast my mom got a cremation....- a tear escapes her eye -  
  
* claire * i wonder where my brother is...i must find him i need Help from you guy....- she is cut off by leons abrupt words -  
  
* leon * youre looking for your brother right?! well go!  
  
* claire * i..i...ill be back for you just hold on....  
  
* claire,knowing leon and sherry neded medical attention, dissapears into the wilderness....and leaves sherry and leon alone,just then,a shadowy figure apears from the tunnel entrance and runs from the group,she turns...*  
  
* ada * - whispers- GoodBye Leon...  
  
* leon * whats that?  
  
* a chopper flys over head and lands near leon and sherry,followed by ,many other soilders,ploice cars,and Feds *  
  
* pilot * you two survived this incident?!  
  
* leon and sherry * yes....  
  
* at that the pilot tells them to get into the chopper,they get in and several hours later arrive at a base,they get cleaned up and sherry goes to her room..*  
  
* Soldier* ms.sherry birkin,may i come in...?  
  
* sherry * sure...  
  
* the soilder enters and starts to ask sherry some questions *  
  
* soldier try to remember what happened...please....  
  
* sherry just stays silent,meanwhile...over at leons room..*  
  
* leon * what do you want...?  
  
* another agent sits at the table with leon *  
  
* Agent * i want to know about sherry...  
  
* leon * you leave sherry alone,she is innocent..  
  
* agent * leon i have a proposition for you..  
  
* the agent tells leon his proposition and leon sharply responds...*  
  
* leon * Yes....  
  
* meanwhile claire goes to the paris facility and investigates,getting caught and arrested she meets rodrigo juan raval,who helps her escape her cell,she gets out and enters a graveyard,a chopper behind her explodes,as she turns and stares in horror,the zombie slowly awakens...*  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
* i will work on a sequal once i have played and completed Re4,i know leon says yes,because i read on a capcom website leon joins an anti-umbrella underground organization...anyway,i hoped you enjoyed it,and please,review it,flames also can review.* 


End file.
